Be Awake
by Ruaki
Summary: Morning after' fluffiness. I should be shot. Ren x Horohoro.


**Title**: Be Awake  
**Author name**: Ruaki [http://valhalla.morethanart.org]  
**Author email**: ruakichan@aol.com  
**Category**: Fluff. Pure and simple  
**Keywords**: Ren x Horohoro, 'morning after'  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Disclaimer**: I WISH!!!  
**Author's Note**: Inspired by P-Petika, a HoroRen Japanese artpage, and a doodle I did cause of it. It's fluffy, cute, and short. I hate short. BLAH--not my most impressive stuff. Title is after Luna Sea's "Be Awake"... ^_^ Make their age whatever you want it to be. =P 

================================

Horohoro rolled over, shielding his eyes from the stabbing streams of sunlight filtering through the venetian blinds. Groaning, he pulled a soft pillow over his head, burrowing deeper into the mattress. 

It was rather cute and I couldn't help but smile a little. Horohoro was an incredibly cranky morning person.. but then, we didn't get much sleep last night so I couldn't blame him this time around. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the mattress, I leaned over, pulling the pillow from his face. "Get up." 

He groaned again. "Jes' a few mohre minutes, Piruuuu..." 

I raised an eyebrow and pinched his cheek, yanking hard. "Get up," I ordered again. 

Horohoro's eyes flew open in surprise and he sat up suddenly, looking rumpled and disoriented. And extremely, extremely delectable in a rabbit-caught-by-fox sort of way. I shifted, crossing my legs and pulling the shirt I was wearing down lower over my bare thighs. Not _now,_ I told my other half irritably. 

"Ren...?" Oh, he looked so delightfully confused, azure strands of hair hanging in his dark eyes, lower lip jutting out... just begging to be sucked on--yum. 

"Your god commands that breakfast be made." But my comment lacked its usual malice and I leaned in to oblige to my whims... but the damned bastard jerked away. My expansive mood darkened just a little. I hate 'morning after' talks and I could see one was coming. 

"We ...? You.. I.. what..?" 

I sighed patiently. "Yes. Yes, we had sex. Slept together. Did the horizontal mambo. Rode the wave. Screwed. Got jiggy with it. Bonked. Now know each other in the biblical sense. Shagged. Played prison freeze tag. F-U-C-K-E-D." 

He flushed a funny color, half in anger, half in embarrassment. He's so easy to read sometimes. "I get the point!!! I.. I just wanted to make sure." 

"Make sure of WHAT?" I shot back, unable to feel but a _little_ insulted. I really thought I had given a good performance last night, especially since I'm proud to say that I was Horohoro's first. (Damned right. He'll always remember me as being the first one to take away his purity.... He might have other lovers later, but I'll make sure it'll be my face he'll always see and my name he'll always scream...) 

Horohoro got really shy then, watching his fingers toy with the covers of his bed. I watched them too and remembered how painfully they clutched my arms when he arched against me... wordless whimpers sliding past his tongue in such an enticing way that it took every bit of my steel self-control to not tear the boy apart with my own passion... 

I was so caught up in my reminiscing that I missed his reply to my question. "What?" 

"I said," and he shot me an impertinent look, his courage obviously returning, "that I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream." And he smiled. 

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I coughed to hide the fact, tossing my head loftily. "How could you think THAT was a dream?" Still smiling, he shrugged, reaching across the small distance between us to pull me against him, my head tucked under his chin like a child. My blush darkened. Bastard. I had no idea how anyone could be so bloody warm and comfortable... especially for a shaman whose token element was ice. 

"If you want something badly enough, it seems real..." 

I was pretty sure it was possible to die of embarrassment--if the mushiness didn't kill me first. ... but still, it was kinda nice. I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent--sex, sweat, and cedar... Breakfast could wait, I suppose. I was content to lie here, cradled in this moron's arms. 

... ....................... hel~lo. Is that your hand sliding up my thigh, Horohoro? I crooked an eye open, shooting a glance downward. Why yes, I believe so. 

"You're wearing my shirt," he remaked casually, fingers still dancing on my skin. I shivered. His fingers were calloused and rough from living off the land and training, but their touch was feather-soft, promising all sorts of things. .... _now_ I'm wondering about his supposed 'virginity'... I had trouble formulating a reply as my entire attention was riveted upon that hand tracing invisible Ainu markings onto my thigh. Only a muffled purr escaped my throat. Anyone else doing something like that wouldn't even be worth my notice... it was hardly an arousing gesture. 

But Horohoro... was living eroticism without even trying, I discovered last night. 

His hand finally stilled, resting lightly on my upper thigh, underneath the hem of his borrowed shirt. My scattered wits finally collected, and I was able to reply, "This is meager compensation, considering you tore my own garments to shreds in your haste to strip me last night." 

"Hm. So I did. It looks better on you than me." He tugged on the hem of the shirt in question, a blue, long sleeved piece of flannel with the first kana of Horohoro's name monogrammed on the side. 

"You're _supposed_ to say that I look better without it. That's how you properly come onto a person, you twit." I tilted my head up, silently commanding him to kiss me. 

Horohoro ignored it, eyes large. "But you do look good in it." He's so damned stupid sometimes, but it's fucking cute. And I stress the 'fucking' part. 

"But you'd rather see me without it, right?" Hint, hint. 

He blinked at me and I nearly choked him in exasperation. "Well, I guess your sleeveless shirts are pretty nifty too..." 

"Can anyone be as clueless as y--!!!" My words were cut off as the world twisted for a moment, my back slamming against the mattress and hands sliding under my chin to lift my head to meet passionate lips. Horohoro's figure loomed over mine and I could feel the sheer heat enaminating from him, dizzying me more than his breath-sucking kiss. A knee slid between my legs and he pressed forward, pulling his tongue away from mine to lower it to my ear. 

'I'm not that stupid,' came the low hiss. I could almost see him smirking. 

Well, SHIT.... 

================================

A/N: Told you it was short. Originally premiered in my online journal. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
